sugemsonafandomcom-20200214-history
Tsavorite (snozberries)
Tsavorite is a Crystal Gem. He joined the crystal gems because he'd able to pursue his dreams as a fighter instead of being forced to be a scout and spy back on Homeworld. Appearance Current Tsavorite is about 5'7 and is very skinny, the skinniest of the New Crystal Gems group. He wore a visor occasionally on Homeworld but doesn't now since he doesn't like how it feels. His eyes are a dark green and and his skin is a medium sea green and his clothing varies from white to bright yellow to a bright lime green. He wears fluffy single striped pants with star shoes and a white belt, with a white collared shirt and green sleeveless shirt above it. it is also to be noted that he has very thick eyebrows. Homeworld Tsavorite on Homeworld had the same body type but with different clothing. He occasionally wore a visor, usually while doing things that heavily involved his powers. He wore a green overcoat with short diamond-shaped sleeves, with a diamond pattern on the side of them. He also wore a pair of white leggings and the same boots he does in his current appearance, just zipped up tight instead of loose around his ankles. He wore a yellow collared shirt underneath his coat with a white belt and diamond shaped belt buckle. His overcoat also had a diamond insignia on it, as well as yellow curved tips on the ends of his jacket. His hair was much more combed back and less wild, as it is in his current outfit. Personality Tsavorite is very emotional and sensitive, having lots of mood swings and is very anxious as well. He is also very squeamish, not liking any kind of gore or anything like that. If he saw gem shards, he'd probably pass out. History Tsavorite started out as a scout and spy on Homeworld, which fit his abilities just fine, but he didn't very much like his role. Being that his weapon is gauntlets, they don't really fit with the stealth and agility he was supposed to have as a Tsavorite. Soon after he met Pyrope, an engineer gem who was supposed to work with him on a mission to Flosie-JW, a newly colonized planet by Yellow Diamond. Pyrope wasn't like most other gems who just did their job, Pyrope always was pestering Tsavorite about what kind of person he is, what he's doing, how he's doing, etcetera. Tsavorite found it strange but endearing, and quickly became friends with Pyrope. Then Earth was beginning to be picked back up as a potential colony, and the pair were sent there to work on things, such as repairing warps and installing new technology into abandoned gem constructions. Tsavorite was captivated by the planet, and Pyrope proposed something insane to him, something unheard of. "Let's run away!" Pyrope said eagerly. Tsavorite had never heard anything like that in his entire life, from bursting out of the kindergarten walls to meeting Pyrope to heading to Earth. The idea fascinated him. He thought, no, of course I cant, of course I cant abandon my status, my dignity, my people just to escape with some pebble of a Pyrope and live with troglodyte natives but...He wanted to. He wanted to leave, to go with him, to be free. Tsavorite took Pyrope's hand, and then started the new Crystal Gems. Abilities Tsavorite possesses all standard gem abilities and traits, such as enhanced condition, n'on-senescence, bubbling, shapeshifting, etc.' Boxing Glove Skills * Weapon Size Augmentation: '''Tsavorite can increase the size of his boxing gloves and deal more damage at the cost of reduced speed. He can make them as big as he wants, the only limitation being that if it's too big he can't exactly carry it. * '''Deflection: '''Tsavorite can use his boxing gloves to shield himself from attacks, being that his gloves aren't actually made of the same material as boxing gloves and are extremely solid. Unique Abilities * '''Super Speed: Tsavorite can run immensely fast, with the only limit being the speed of light. However, this does come with drawbacks. If he runs over the speed of sound, there will still be a sonic boom meaning that all stealth is basically compromised. Trivia * Tsavorite has a huge phobia of frogs, avoiding them at any costs. ** In a similar vein, he does not like reptiles and would prefer to not be around them but he is okay with them. Gemstone